The Namikaze Clan
by Biotechnus
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had learned of his heritage, watch as he is faced with countless surprises along the way.


Chapter 1  
Naruto's Second Chance

Sixteen Years Later

While Naruto publicly appeared to be blissfully ignorant of his prisoner; the truth was another matter entirely. Naruto Uzumaki learned the truth at a very young age. Naruto had developed a sort of bond with the demon. While it was said the nine-tailed fox was an evil force of natural destruction, Naruto felt that the demon was more or less like a summoning boss.

When Naruto turned twelve he learned who his parents are, or rather were. After passing his graduation exam Naruto Uzumaki was called into the Sandaime's office where he was told who his parents were, and in particular, his father. It took him a long time to accept that his very own father was also his childhood idol, the Yondaime Hokage. Eventually Naruto learned to accept it and, wanting to know more about him, began hounding the Sandaime to tell him stories about him. The Sandaime didn't mind in the slightest, after all he would act the same way in the young blonde's situation. In time the young blonde learned of Kakashi Hatake being his father's student and decided to hear as many stories as he could from the Copy Ninja. When he learned his father was once head of his clan Naruto demanded that the Sandaime show him his father's home. He soon discovered that the Namikaze District was in horrible disrepair and demanded, so forcefully that the Sandaime couldn't refuse, that the residence be cleaned up and back up to code. When the 3rd asked him why Naruto just looked at him for several minutes before saying: "Because, Ojii-chan I want to live there someday, and who in their right mind would feel comfortable living in a rundown living environment," but the young blonde had continued. "besides Ojii-chan I want my father's family line to be great once again and if I have children at some point I don't want them to walk around seeing a slum every day," the Sandaime was surprised but simply smiled.

But as with all old folk the Sandaime passed away. Fortunately, two weeks prior Naruto met Jiraiya, one of the 3rd's students and one of the Sannin. When he realized Tsunade Senju could be found he immediately proposed that she be tracked down brought back and offered the title of Godaime Hokage. In time they found her brought her back and agreed to accept the title. It was no surprise to anyone that the younger blonde began to view Tsunade Senju as a surrogate grandmother. Tsunade however, seemed to feel flattered and quickly began seeing the younger blonde as a surrogate grandson in return.

Now sixteen years old, Naruto Uzumaki was a Chunin and well on his way to reaching his dream of Hokage. But as sunny as Naruto appeared on the outside, on the inside was another matter altogether. He didn't know why but he felt like something was missing. Like a piece of his very soul was not even there.

Over the years Naruto made many friends. His very first friend was Anko Mitarashi and vice versa. Soon he became friends with Anko's childhood playmate Kurenai Yuuhi. And over time he became friends with, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and eventually Hinata Hyuga and her cousin Neji. Even surrounded by his friends he still felt out of place, almost as if he was there and yet not there at the same time.

"Naruto-kun you okay? You've been awfully quiet," Naruto jumped a little startled. He looked over and noticed that one of his other friends, TenTen Kinzoku, was looking at him intently. For as long as Naruto could remember most of the girls he was friends with had nearly the same exact effect on him. He still didn't fully understand why, but every time TenTen, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, and even Sakura and Ino on occasion, looked at him they had this weird way of making him feel…well just weird. He felt himself burning up, and yet he felt like he would die if it let up. Not to mention his heart rate went through the roof whenever he watched them spar. "Naruto-kun, are you feeling okay? You know you're really warm, are you catching something?" TenTen said as she felt his forehead.

"I-I'm fine Ten-chan, its just a little hot today," Naruto lied.

"You aren't kiddin, it has gotta be at least 95° in the shade," TenTen mused looking up at the sky. The fact of the matter was they were in the middle of a heat wave, even Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage instructed her Genin, Chunin, and Jonin that full-scale sparring was prohibited until the heat wave passed.

Naruto observed his childhood friend with a critical eye. At the moment he was having a very difficult time keeping his thoughts free of perversion. He was meaning to ask her something for a long while now and figured now was as good a time as any. "Ten-chan may I ask you something?" Naruto asked reluctantly.

"Certainly, what's up?" TenTen gave him her fullest attention.

"Why is it that whenever I see you and the other girls I feel weird?" Naruto was hoping he hadn't managed to insult her.

TenTen gave him a very critical stare. "What do you mean by weird?"

"I-I don't know. I feel like my stomach is knotted and my mouth gets dry. I also feel like my heart will burst out of my chest it beats so fast," TenTen looked at Naruto with a smirk on her face. "What's wrong with me Ten-chan? Am I sick?"

TenTen started roaring with laughter. "Oh you're sick alright, but it's not something you can get over with an aspirin or something."

"W-w-what's wrong with me?" Naruto was freaking out now.

"Naruto-kun you're not sick medically. You are lovesick," Naruto blinked his confusion. "Naruto-kun, tell me, how long have you felt like that?"

Now he really had to think about that one. "Well let's see I started feeling like this right after the Chunin Exams four years ago," Naruto began rambling. All the while TenTen looked at him with a devious grin on her face. "Ano Ten-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

If it was possible TenTen's devious grin only grew darker and darker by the second. "Naruto-kun, do you know what the term, polygamy means?"

Naruto just looked at her blankly. "Now that you mention it no," he admitted shamefully. "But, in those scrolls, the old man gave me before he died said that my family line practiced polygamy. What the hell does that even mean anyway?"

TenTen began slowly creeping over to sit next to him. "Naruto-kun it means you can date and even marry more than one person at a time," TenTen stated with the devious grin on her face now becoming a sort of mischievous smirk that was even darker than before. "Naruto-kun do you think I'm sexy?"

Naruto was at a loss for words, which by itself said allot. "W-w-what?" he started to sweat nervously. "I-I…w-well y-yes I do b-but are y-you asking m-me t…," he didn't even finish because TenTen kissed him effectively shutting him up. At first he was shocked but the shock lasted only a second before he returned her affections. Ten minutes later they separated both out of breath. "God damn Ten-chan that-that was…wow," Naruto gasped.

TenTen merely giggled girlishly. "I can't wait until I tell the others that we were right all along," TenTen began giggling again but this giggle was more erotic.

"Ten-chan, please don't be mad, I really like you but you don't have to go that far, just for me," Naruto muttered hating himself at the moment.

"Well then it's a damn good thing I'm not," Naruto blinked his confusion. "Naruto-kun we all want you for ourselves, but sharing our hearts with such a decent man is more than enough for us."

"You-you mean that all of you…?" Naruto let his question hang.

"You can all come out now," Naruto looked at TenTen in confusion. That is until Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, and oddly enough Temari walked into the clearing. "You all heard him right?"

Everyone nodded ecstatically. Naruto tried to say something anything but couldn't. For the second time in his life Naruto Uzumaki last remaining heir of the Namikaze clan was speechless. Hinata was the first to approach him. While Naruto may seem like your average idiot he was actually quite intelligent. He could practically taste the nervousness Hinata was letting into the air. Naruto now realized why she was like that for so long. Thinking back to Hinata's mannerisms while he was around, blushing stuttering and sometimes even fainting, made so much sense now. He started smiling at her, something he expected to make her blush and he was not denied. Before Hinata reached him Naruto rushed over and kissed her deeply. If Hinata had a tail Naruto was pretty confident that it would have been stiff as a board. When he let go Hinata had a love drunk look to her eyes.

Turning to the others he realized just how attractive they each were. Of course they were all attractive in different ways. TenTen had a kinda earthly beauty, it was more natural. Hinata had a natural beauty just like TenTen but it was more angelic than earthly. Ino and Sakura were in most ways a typical depiction of female knockouts, Ino was a typical blonde in that category, while Sakura had a kinda unique place in the category. Temari was a picture perfect depiction of an Amazonian type woman, strong self-dependant and still sexy. Anko had a more obvious beauty to her as her figure accented that fact perfectly. Kurenai was another matter entirely, she had a strange kind of inner beauty that was even reflected on the outside, almost as if the young woman in front of you was arrogant and vain when you got to know her, but when you did you realize she was beautiful inside and out.

"What-what-why?" Naruto couldn't for the life of him understand.

The girls simply giggled. When Anko and Kurenai walked up he half expected them to shout, 'Gotcha,' what he got however stunned him. Anko leaned over to his left ear and whispered sexual promises that Naruto had no trouble believing she could fulfill. Kurenai did the exact same thing to his right ear. He had visibly begun to shudder. Anko and Kurenai each nibbled their respective side's ear. When Temari walked up he didn't know what to expect. But after the day he was having he was certain nothing could surprise him. But he was wrong yet again. Temari leaned against him and stroked him through his pants. Sakura and Ino had a more original approach. They each grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips, AT THE SAME TIME! When Sakura and Ino stepped back Naruto felt his knees give out. At his current position Naruto began hyperventilating. "That…that…that was…," the kunoichi before him leaned foreword eager to hear his response. "…incredible," Naruto gasped. "One quick question: how did you all get your parents to agree to this?"

"Actually Naruto-kun our parents have been pushing us toward you for years," TenTen admitted excitedly. Everyone nodded confirming her statement.

Now Naruto may not be a genius but he was certainly not stupid. Then something clicked, 'They obviously know my father was the Yondaime,' Naruto looked them all over. "I have to know one thing," Naruto began. "Do you plan on following me?"

His question clearly confused everyone, but Naruto didn't give them the chance to act on it. After motioning them to follow him they realized he was heading for the Hokage's Tower. After ascending the staircases they reached Tsunade's office. Naruto decided to have some fun with Tsunade and kicked her door in. Tsunade seeing that her door was kicked in she prepared herself for combat. When seeing Naruto Uzumaki's grin she understood immediately but that didn't mean she liked the joke. Before she could berate the boy regarding her now ruined door he gave her an icy glare. Surprised Tsunade jumped back behind her desk. Naruto Uzumaki's eyes were never cold only soft kind and warm. "Hokage-sama why haven't you told me?" the fact that Naruto's voice sounded calm and even would have fooled any who didn't know the young blonde well enough. The fact was that underneath his calm and even tones were traces of anger fury and the desire to kill. Tsunade having known Naruto Uzumaki for many years scarcely witnessed the young man's ability to instill pure terror into his enemies without difficulty. Slowly but surely Naruto Uzumaki began to grin and then started laughing hysterically. "Obaa-chan, it would seem I still got it," Naruto stated in amusement. But as quickly as he started laughing he stopped and looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Seriously though, why haven't you told me that six major clan heads knew about my father?" Tsunade stared at him blankly before noticing the seven kunoichi in the room and sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"The absolute truth Naruto is that the clan head council desire that the Namikaze clan be put back on the council. And as you are Minato's only son and the sole survivor certain clan revival laws have been enacted," Tsunade stated seriously. "While I cannot say for certain about every single one of your friends back there, but I know for a fact that TenTen Kinzoku knows of your heritage, while I suspect Temari might but that would be pushing it."

"Tsunade-sama if I may ask? Is the Namikaze District finally repaired and up to code?" Tsunade thought for a while before giving him an indefinite yes. "What else needs to be repaired?"

"I believe the foreman said the only structure they could not enter was the main family residence," Naruto gave her a critical glare. Reaching into her top drawer she pulled out a large old-looking key before handing it to the boy. "That key opens the gate to the main family's residence."

Looking at the key before pocketing it Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade. "Obaa-chan may I speak to you in private?" noticing Naruto's serious tone Tsunade instructed everyone to wait outside. Once everyone left the young man gave Tsunade a serious look before switching over to a cold glare. "Tsunade-sama why was I never fully informed regarding my family's traditions and practices?" Tsunade made a good imitation of a fish. "Why was I never told that because my family practices polygamy I was entitled to wed more than once?"

"I can't tell you," she held up her hand cutting Naruto off pre-rant. "The reason being I didn't know, and only Sarutobi-sensei knew and his reasons for not telling you I cannot say."

Naruto's glare vanished leaving his warm caring smile in its wake. "Thank you for everything Obaa-chan, you're the best."

While Tsunade wanted to hit the boy she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Oh and Naruto before you leave," Naruto turned back halfway to the door. "Tell Shizune, if you see her, that I need to speak with her," Naruto made a mock salute with a teasing grin on his face. "Just get out of here kid."

"Yeah…yeah, I love you too," Naruto teased.

Outside Tsunade's office Shizune walked up having just returned from her lunch break. Upon seeing seven kunoichi waiting outside she became curious. "What are you all waiting out here for?" Shizune wondered out loud.

"Oh hi Shizune, we're waiting for Naruto to finish up with Tsunade-sensei," Sakura stated warmly.

Shizune shrugged and proceeded to open Tsunade's office door. Unfortunately, on the other side Naruto was just leaving so the door swung open faster than Shizune had expected. Falling through she suddenly realized she never hit the floor, she also felt exceptionally strong arms catch her before she fell. Looking up she noticed Naruto was the one who caught her. She started blushing as she realized that despite their two year age difference the young blonde was very attractive. As Naruto noticed, her face turn red he had realized she was feeling uncomfortably content with being in his arms. After he released her and straightened himself up he looked at her with a grin on his face. "I'm sorry about that Shizune-chan. Oh before I forget Obaa-chan needed to speak with you," looking behind him he realized Tsunade had a victorious look on her face. "Ah I see," Naruto muttered as Tsunade nodded in approval as she understood he figured out her intentions. "Shizune-chan, Tsunade-sama wishes for you to join our little group. We're headed for my father's old residence. You may join us if you want, but it is not required," Naruto offered her his hand which she hesitantly accepted.

"WOW ITS INCREDIBLE!" everyone gasped breathlessly. Naruto nodded in agreement. A few of Naruto's companions started having naughty thoughts about how much fun they could have in such a large home. But Anko and Temari were the only girls to actually publicly display their sexual intentions. Anko and Temari had somehow managed to put themselves on either side of Naruto's arms. Anko had leaned over and licked his ear while whispering about all the fun things she and Naruto could have. Temari decided to stroke him through his pants earning her a pleasure-filled shudder from Naruto.

"Well should we get settled in?" Naruto muttered while trying to fight back the urge to give in to his perverted desires. After everyone nodded they soon found themselves in a beautiful main living room, it was practically a lounge. Having been on his feet all day Naruto sank into the nearest couch he saw with an enormous sigh. "My feet are killing me, I think Obaa-chan had me move at LEAST a ton of old scrolls and boxes of shit I don't think even those Hokage council windbags realize still exist."

After hearing all of this all eight girls walked over and sat on cushions in armchairs or in Anko's case, Naruto's lap. To say Naruto wasn't surprised would be a bold-faced lie. Not that he was complaining mind you, what straight human male would. Looking over as something caught his eye he began to chuckle. "Obaa-chan you are something else," seeing everyone's puzzled expressions he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "She had this entire charade planned out from day one it seems," seeing that no one understood his amusement he nodded in the direction of an area of the room they were in that was clearly intended to be used as a place to relieve your luggage. Everyone looked over and noticed eight large duffel bags filled with what everyone assumed were their clothes. Clapping his hands together Naruto stood up. "Well I really need a good long soak in a hot tub, if anyone needs me I'll be in the small bathhouse out back," as he left he stretched his stiff muscles. After he was out of earshot Temari looked at her friends before they all nodded, as they silently agreed they would all give each other equal time to spend with him.

Before anyone left Shizune suddenly remembered something. "Anko-chan, you should join him," as everyone looked at her with blank stares. "Anko-chan I know full well that if you don't you'll have a nervous breakdown," as she saw Anko look down with a hurt look in her eyes she realized she would have to elaborate. "You see Anko-chan's mother was recently murdered and the event has weakened her ability to contain her depression. I believe Naruto-kun may be able to help her recover," as Anko was on the verge of tears every one of her friends assured her they would give her free reign to Naruto's attention for the rest of the evening. After Anko left Shizune gave Kurenai an understanding nod. Anko and Kurenai had been friends for many years and if one was in pain the other felt it just as strongly. "Well I think I'm gonna hit the sack today has been…exhilarating for all of us," as everyone nodded they chose their rooms set themselves up got into bed and were quickly asleep.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Anko-chan I know you're there," Naruto declared to no one in particular. As Anko Mitarashi stumbled foreword nervously he had regrettably forgotten that her mother was murdered recently and was psychologically unstable at the moment. Figuring she needed the comfort of a loving face he decided to have her join him. "Anko-chan if you don't get in the water I am just going to have to pull you in myself," after hearing Naruto's firm statement she took off her trench coat and before she knew how it happened she was buck naked in the soothingly hot water. She was so out of it she never noticed Naruto's approach until he was eye-to-eye with her. Unable to break eye contact her face began to turn redder and redder.

Naruto leaned foreword ever so slowly until he was close enough to feel her shallow breaths lick at his nose. He didn't know why but the very scent of her breath turned him on, even if her breath smelled slightly like blood and oranges. As he took in her body language without ever breaking eye contact he realized something, even when she was nervous as hell Anko Mitarashi was FUCKING SEXY! As he closed the distance between them Naruto grabbed Anko by the arch of her back and the base of her head and pulled her foreword. Without warning he kissed her deeply so deeply that Anko was stunned at first. After she recovered she immediately put herself out there and pulled Naruto that much closer. After nearly half an hour of a deep passion-filled make-out session Anko pulled back gasping for air. As she looked into Naruto's eyes she nearly lost herself in them. "Damn Naruto-kun you're incredible," as she noticed him grin she began thinking naughty things again. As she waded a few feet away she turned back and beckoned Naruto to follow with a seductive glint in her eye. As he waded over to her he quickly submerged himself making Anko wonder where he went. She didn't to wait long though. Suddenly she felt like her entire body was writhing and bubbling with electricity. She quickly realized that Naruto was pleasing her from under the water. Add in the hot spring water and the blowjob she was now receiving she felt like her body died and she was now in heaven.

As Anko placed her hands on Naruto's head she began fingering her hands through his golden hair. "OOHH GOOOOD N-NARUTO-K-KUN THAT FEELS SOOOOOO GOOOOOOD. OOHH YEAHH," Anko began moaning loudly. As Naruto's head resurfaced he grinned. "Don't-don't t-tease me like t-that," Anko stuttered. She wanted more oh so much more. As Naruto's head disappeared again Anko began to moan so loudly she hoped her friends inside wouldn't wake up. "N-NARUTO-K-KUN I'M-I'M GONNA-GONNA CUUUUUMMMMM!!!" Anko moaned loudly as her entire body started quivering as she came heavily. "God damn that felt soooo good," Anko purred.

"What you thought I was finished?" Anko looked at him in surprise. "I'm not gonna stop until the loss of your mother is gone completely from your mind," Anko looked at Naruto like he was a completely different person. He wanted to please her because she was still mourning her mother's death and wasn't going to stop until she moved on.

Anko slowly waded to the side and got out but instead of leaving she positioned herself over the edge. Glancing down she parted her dripping wet, from the water and her cum, sex. "So lover boy if you want it you need to come over here to get it," Anko purred sexily.

Naruto waded over and kissed her deeply while he positioned his member near her entrance. Sliding his manhood deep inside her womanhood Anko moaned the loudest yet. 'Holy shit Anko-chan is really, really tight,' Naruto thought.

"N-N-NARUTO-K-KUN IT-IT FEELS SOOOOOO GOOOOOD. OH MY GOOOD. MOTO, MOTO, MOTO," as Anko moaned and yelled in pleasure Naruto swore his eardrums were disintegrating. "FASTER HARDER MOTO," not one to disappoint others Naruto did as she asked. Immediately Anko began throwing her head from side to side. "OOHH MY GOOOD NARUTO-KUN I'M COMING I'M COMING I'M COMING," seconds later Anko Mitarashi came once again.

"Anko-chan you want more?" Naruto asked out of breath.

"More," Anko asked in astonishment.

"Yeah we don't have to but if you still want to I'll gladly keep going," Naruto stated honestly.

"Hell yeah I am not stopping till I can't move," Anko muttered. Turning over Anko faced away from Naruto. "Well come and get me you sexy man," Anko purred lustfully.

As Naruto entered her from behind Anko started moaning once again. He then snaked his left hand down her left side across her left thigh and stopped at her region before he began messaging her inner walls. As Naruto kept going Anko felt herself being torn from the inside out. Every single thrust foreword made Anko feel like jelly. Digging her fingers into the soft ground she closed her eyes tightly as her pleasure felt so good she was seeing stars. Every time he thrust foreword her loose breasts and untied hair bounced back and forth. Eventually she could no longer hold her own weight as her entire body practically became one with the ground.

"N-N-NARUTO-K-K-KUN I'M COMING I'M COMING I'M COMING," Anko moaned loudly as her head was thrown from side-to-side. "OH MY GOOOD HARDER-HARDER-HARDER," as Anko felt her lover put more power into his thrusts she was damn near the edge of her limits. "N-NARUTO-K-KUN I'M GONNA CUM OH YEAH OH GOOOD!! NARUTO-KUN!!" Anko moaned loudly as she came again. "Good Kami Naru-kun that-that was-that was incredible," Anko gasped breathlessly.

"I look foreword to seeing your beautiful smile again," Naruto complimented causing Anko to blush profusely. "Never forget Anko-chan that I will always be there for you. Whether it's a shoulder to cry on, or someone you want to toy with when you feel sexually deprived," the last part had a wink added to it. "Besides if me fucking you has such a positive effect on you don't hesitate to demand it."

Anko grinned joyfully. "Thank you Naru-kun I have wanted to do that with you since we were Genin," Anko muttered exhausted. "I'm really tired let's go to bed."

Naruto nodded and carried Anko bridal-style to his room where he gently put her on the bed. Looking at her naked figure Naruto couldn't for the life of him suppress a large grin. Seeing this Anko smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him down into her arms. Holding him firmly to her chest Naruto quickly realized that her breasts were like perfect twin pillows. "You know Anko-chan if you pull me any closer and we just might start fucking again," seeing her devious grin he realized that was her intention. As he grinned deviously he turned to the side and began kneading stroking and sucking her breasts. As she moaned in ecstasy he proceeded to finger her womanhood rhythmically and tauntingly. As Anko began hyperventilating Naruto soon discovered something about his childhood friend he never knew about. Anko began shuddering every time his finger moved even barely. When he had added a second finger Anko's entire body began trembling and quivering. But the biggest surprise Naruto received was when she grabbed his hand and began pushing it go faster and harder. While Anko had his hand in hers her other hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep a very deep passion-filled kiss which quickly advanced into a tongue duel between the two. When they separated they were gasping for air.

"Holy shit Naru-kun, you're-you're making me feel incredible," Anko gasped. She couldn't even move anymore the pleasure was so great. "Naru-kun let me ask you something?"

"Hmm, what is it?" Naruto whispered huskily in her left ear before nibbling on it.

Anko shuddered in ecstasy. "How much do you care about me?" Anko gasped.

Suddenly Naruto stopped altogether and pulled away. "What kind of a question is that?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "I care about you a great deal, but that isn't enough for me to stress how much I love you," Naruto whispered.

Anko blinked a few times. "You-you love me?" she gasped hoping she heard right.

He looked at her with eyes that practically shouted, 'of I do stupid.' "Anko-chan if I didn't I wouldn't have had sex with you," Naruto stated like it was perfectly natural. "Besides, I don't care about you for your looks, I care about you," Naruto had a tone that practically stated, 'Why not?'

Anko pulled him down and shoved her tongue in his mouth immediately coaxing his to play with hers. With her hands she guided her lover's hands across her entire body. When Anko led his hands down to her womanhood she stopped everything even their kiss. Looking into his eyes with a sexual demanding look Naruto had never seen before. "Fuck me again, fuck me NOW!" she ordered.

Adhering to her demands he pushed his manhood into her womanhood until he ran out of length. Moaning loudly Anko grabbed either side of Naruto's face and they stared. Her eyes said, 'Do it, do it NOW!' As he picked up the pace Anko gasped loudly. Every thrust, every change in rhythm was like heaven on earth. "OOHH MY GOOOD NARU-KUN, MOTO-MOTO-MOTO," his eyes widened and he kept giving her what she wanted. "NARU-KUN I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING, HARDER FASTER MOTO," Anko screamed. Adhering to her demands he picked up pace and increased the power of his rhythm. "OOHH MY GOOOD NARUTO-KUN I'M-I'M GOING TO CUUUMMM!" as Anko's womanhood contracted in pleasure Naruto came instantly. As Anko felt her lover cum inside of her she came as well. "NARUTOOOOOO-KUUUUNNN!" Anko screamed in sexual satisfaction.

"ANKOOOO-CHAAANNN!" Naruto growled lustfully. Gasping for air they both collapsed against the bed. Naruto still atop Anko barely managed to role to the side. Putting his arm behind her head to her shoulder he pulled Anko into his arms. "Anko-chan you're very sexually demanding you know that right?" Anko merely nodded her eyes closed tightly. She felt so much pleasure she began seeing stars again. "So did I really please to the point of making you dizzy?" Naruto teased sexily. Seeing Anko nod her head he grinned. "Tomorrow morning do you think you could come with me somewhere, I wanted to show you something?" Naruto whispered in her ear. As she nodded wordlessly he smiled again. "Let's get some sleep. After all tomorrow is just another day," Naruto joked while he began stroking her check lovingly. "Before you fall asleep I'll let you know now I will be in the kitchen before anyone wakes up so if I'm not in the bed I'm in the kitchen cooking breakfast," Anko nodded and immediately after fell asleep. Seeing her sleeping form he smiled warmly. "Pleasant dreams Anko-chan, I love you," Naruto whispered before he kissed her cheek tenderly. Seconds later he was asleep with Anko in his arms.

Over at Tsunade's office she looked out the window with a huge grin on her face. "Naruto-kun you are one of a kind," Tsunade muttered in amusement. "Now I know why Anko-chan's neighbors always complain. She's a screamer big time," laughing to herself she began to wonder if sending Shizune with them was such a good idea. 'I think I'm worrying too much. Naruto-kun would never take advantage of anyone. Though I think I should warn Naruto-kun about Shizune's sleeping habits.' "If Naruto knew Shizune has dreams about him practically every night in text too graphic for even Jiraiya's books would he freak out?" as she pondered further she soon discovered it was one o'clock in the morning. "Well time to hit the sack," Tsunade yawned as she stretched and left for home. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun."


End file.
